leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooldown reduction
Cooldown reduction (abbreviated as CDR) is a champion statistic that reduces the cooldown of abilities, or the amount of time you must wait before an ability can be used again once you activated it, by a percentage. Cooldown reduction is granted by items, buffs, runes and masteries, as well as some passive abilities. Cooldown reduction works additively. If you have a 6% cooldown reduction from masteries, and a 10% cooldown reduction from you will have a 16% cooldown reduction. Cooldown reduction cannot be increased beyond 40%. One cost and mastery efficient way to achieve near max CDR is to max out the Sorcery mastery (4%) and purchase any 20% reduction item and the (15%), giving a total of 39% CDR. The cheapest is the Ionian Boots and either or (3250G). Cooldown reduction is determined at the moment an ability is activated. Increasing/decreasing your cooldown reduction while the skill is on cooldown will not affect the cooldown. Cooldown reduction does not apply on item active abilities such as that of or item passive effects with cooldowns such as that of . Most sources of cooldown reduction also does not apply on summoner spells unless specifically stated, e.g. the unique enchantment effect of for boots or the unique passive, Aid, of . Cooldown Reduction does not apply to an Innate Ability of any kind. Increasing cooldown reduction Items Core * . * . * . * . * . * . * * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Variable Availability * . * . * . * . * . * . * by 20%. Unique Passive - Butcher: Damage dealt to neutral monsters increased by 25%.|2000}}. * . Champion abilities * increases cooldown reduction by . * increases cooldown reduction by . * increases cooldown reduction by 10%. * increases cooldown reduction by Masteries * increases cooldown reduction by . * increases cooldown reduction by . Runes * and runes increase cooldown reduction. Neutral buffs * The buff increases cooldown reduction by 20% Lowering cooldowns Some champions have abilities that decrease their cooldowns by a flat amount, either their base cooldown or current cooldown, or entirely refresh their cooldown. Base reduction occurs before cooldown reduction takes effect while flat reduction occurs after cooldown reduction takes effect. By using those, a champion can disregard the 40% cooldown reduction cap. Note: Only the cooldown reduction of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Base reduction * base cooldown is reduced to seconds if the target is poisoned. * base cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every stack of on the target. * base cooldown is reduced by 1 second if it hits a target. (Stacks up to 2 times) Flat reduction * cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds each time a nearby enemy unit dies. * cooldown is reduced by seconds each time Amumu is hit by an attack. * reduces all of Ezreal's cooldowns by 1.2 seconds if it strikes an enemy unit. * cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every autoattack. * reduces all her abilities' cooldowns by 15 seconds whenever she gets a kill or an assist. * cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every autoattack. * 's passive component allows him to reduce the cooldown on all of his basic abilities by 70% for every kill or assist he scores. * innate cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every autoattack. * cooldown is reduced by seconds if he manages to pick up his axe after using the ability. * allows him to reduce all of his other abilities' cooldowns by 1 when he uses an ability. * cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Shen autoattacks, or by 2 seconds every time Shen autoattacks while 's shield is up. * cooldown is reduced by seconds for every autoattack. * allows Skarner to reduces all of his abilities' cooldowns by 1 second for each successful autoattack on an enemy champion and seconds for each successful autoattack on a non-champion target. * cooldown is reduced by 1 seconds if she throws . * cooldown is reduced by 1 for every autoattack and 3 seconds with every autoattack on a champion. * cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds for every critical strike. * reduces his other abilities' cooldowns by 1 second for each strike. * innate cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds whenever he uses an ability. * on activation, reduces all of Zilean's other cooldowns by 10 seconds. Cooldown refreshing * has a grace period, during which he can cast it again if it kills an enemy for 12 seconds before the normal cooldown begins. * cooldown is refreshed if the target is afflicted with the Moonlight debuff from . * cooldown is refreshed if Draven catches . * cooldown is refreshed if Evelynn gets a kill or an assist on a champion. * cooldown is refreshed whenever Fiora gets a kill on a champion, but only halved when she get an assist. * cooldown is refreshed if it kills a unit. * cooldown is refreshed if Kha'Zix gets a kill or assist on a champion. * cooldown is reduced by 1 second whenever Lissandra impairs an enemy's movement with an ability. * cooldown is refreshed if Lucian gets a kill while using . * cooldown is refreshed whenever Tristana gets a kill or an assist. cs:Cooldown reduction fr:Réduction des délais de récupération zh:冷却缩减 Category:Magic champion statistics